Broken Roses
by brokenglassheart17
Summary: I open and close my eyes sitting in front of the counter. Wishing each time that they will some how disappear.........R&R TY


Broken Roses

A/N: _Flash Backs_

I open and close my eyes sitting in front of the counter. Wishing each time that they will some how disappear. Yellow and bright They're the colors of happiness. It's like they're mocking me with their cheerful color, knowing that I've had the worst day of my life, and nothing feels cheery or bright today.

I should have thrown the flowers at him. Why didn't I? I didn't hesitate to throw almost all the others at him but why not the Yellow flowers. Why do they look so perfect while everything around me looks like its been hit by a tornado.

I am sitting surround by dirt, broken glass, and pieces of clay pots, and flowers with their roots curling in the air. My parents are going to kill me. Not that it matters I already feel dead inside.

A small drop of blood makes it way on to my hand then another. My bottom lip is bleeding, this day just keeps getting better and better. I let out a long sigh, I really hate this day.

My shoes just a few feet away from me. I had thrown them at him to. I'm surprised I didn't at least knock him out cold with my deadly accuracy, I am a ninja after all, then again so is he.

How am I going to face him now? Ugh! It's all my fault! I should've never helped him pick out those stupid flowers."Yeah but you thought he was going to ask you out," a little voice in my head reminds me.

_"Hey Ino, you here?" Shikamaru asks. "Yeah I'm here," I shout back. It was just a regular morning at the flower shop. almost no one had stopped by, and I had been sitting down behind the counter reading a magazine. "What do you want lazy ass?" I ask. _

_"Hn...this is so troublesome.....I...I....need your-" Shikamaru struggled to say the last word. "Need my what?! say it already!" I shout. "troublesome woman" Shikamaru murmurs to himself._

_"Fine if you don't need me for anything and your not here to buy flowers then leave," I said pointing towards the door. "That's what I'm here for," Shikamaru said._

_"Here for what? To buy flowers?" I asked. "Yeah....I guess," shikamaru shrugged. "You guess?! What's going on tell me I'm your teammate!" I shouted a little to loudly._

And he did he told me everything, and I hate myself for ever asking him.

_"I...I need to buy some flowers," Shikamaru said calmly as if he always asked to buy flowers. "Who are they for, I mean because it isn't your mom's birthday or anything else, so what do you need them for?" I asked._

_"Are they for a girl?" I ask afraid of the answer._

_"What.....no....maybe," Shikamaru said._

So the day had finally come. He was going out with some one, and that someone wasn't me. I guess I wasn't quick enough in asking him out, but I was to afraid. I was afraid that if he said no our relationship as friends wouldn't be the same.

_"Then a guy! oh my god they're for a guy aren't they!" I tease even though I feel I'm breaking inside._

_"Ino will you shut up! They aren't for a guy they're for a girl," Shikamaru said turning red. "What ever you say," I teased. Shikamaru gave me a death glare. "Jeez calm down I was only kidding," I said stepping out from behind the counter._

_"So who's the lucky girl?" I asked. "I'm not telling you who it is," shikamaru said. "At least give me a hint," I begged. "Hn," Shikamaru thought. He looked at me and sighed "Troublesome."_

_"Fine but help me find some flowers for her, I'm planning on taking her out tonight,"Shikamaru said looking down at the floor. "YOUR TAKING HER OUT!" I shouted surprised._

_"Yeah that's what I said," Shikamaru said. "I know I herd you, you idiot," I said sticking my tongue out at him. "What ever just help me get some flowers," Shikamaru said walking up to a couple of flowers placed on a table._

_He picked one up and looked at it and then put it back down. I stared at him for a while. He wasn't joking and who ever this girl was she must have really important for Shikamaru to want to ask her out! _

_"So give a couple of hints Shikamaru so I can figure out what flowers you should give her," I said walking up next to him. "Do I have to?" Shikamaru asked. "Fine if you don't want to give this oh so special girl flowers than leave," I said. _

_"Troublesome, fine she...she has blond hair," Shikamaru started. "Mhmmm," I said not saying anything. "What else?" i asked. "Umm she has blue eyes," Shikamaru said flinching._

_"Blue eyes," I repeated my eyes slightly widening in shock. "Tell me more about her personality Shikamaru,"I said walking towards a clump of pink flowers. "She's really annoying sometimes, she's really loud, sometimes she's bossy," Shikamaru said. "Are you sure your not going out with a guy?" I asked. _

_"No her name's..._

Temari. I should've known after all those two had gotten pretty close all these years. Tears start falling onto the ground along with the blood. I was so stupid, why didn't I see it coming? All those years pretending that we were just friends and that these feelings I had for him would go away. What I wouldn't do to turn back time.

_"Temari," I repeated. "Yeah Temari you know the blond from the sand-" Shikamaru said. "Yeah I know who she is," I said angrily stomping off towards the back of the store. "Ino where are you going aren't you going to help me?" Shikamaru asked. "Just wait!" I shouted even louder with a bite in my voice. _

_I rummaged around and found what I was looking for. The brightest roses i could find. They were a bright shade of yellow, almost as bright as the sun. I wrapped them up and fought the urge to throw them at Shikamaru._

_"Here you go, " I said emerging from the back of the shop and handing them to him. "Thanks Ino," Shikamaru said smiling. That did it. that made me snap._

_"They're free of charge why don't you just go now," I say my hands clenching into fists by my sides. "Thanks Ino I owe you one," Shikamaru said smiling. "Hey you wanna come with me to meet Temari, you two are really alike," Shikamru said. That was it those were the words that snapped me in half._

_"You two are really alike I said," I said. "Huh," Shikamru said confused. "Yeah that's what I- Ino what the hell are you doing?!" Shikamaru yelled dodging a potted plant that I had thrown at him._

_"Get out! Get out and leave me and that stupid idiot aren't the same!" I yelled throwing another one at him and another. "What the hell's going on Ino?" Shikamaru yelled dodging the plants and ducking behind a table. _

_"If you don't know what the hell's going on then why should I tell you!" I shouted throwing another flower pot at him. It smashed against the wall and thee little pieces fell to the floor._

_"Ino tell me!" Shikamaru yelled. "Fine I'll tell you!" I shouted still throwing things at him. " I love you! And you come in here talking about how great this other girl is!" I yell at him._

_"Ino," he says. I stop throwing things and sink to my knees crying. Shikamaru walked towrads me and knees down in front of me. I look up at him with tears streaming down my face. _

_"Ino, I'm sorry," he says. "Leave," Is all I can manage to say. _

He left. He left me here alone crying, I did ask him, but I wish he wouldn't have listened to me instead and stayed with me, he probably knew if he stayed i would have thought that he loved me.I guess this means that he doesn't. I doubt that he's with Temari right now, but maybe I'm wrong maybe he is. I look at the roses. He didn't even look at them as he left.

I close my eyes and open them again they're still there and Shikamaru isn't.


End file.
